Bath time
by Ninjabelle
Summary: During his bath time moments all Mariku can think about is who he is now and how he can change that. And he does it all for Bakura. But does Bakura really even want him to change? Did he not already want Mariku just the way he was, and had always been?


OH MY LORD I'M BACK~~~!  
Soooo sorry for disappearing for like 4 months or something...

So this is ANOTHER PSYCHOSHIPPING M RATED ONE-SHOT (where do I keep coming up with all this manporn? I don't even know...)  
-and I'm very aware that it might be a little vague here and there, and also that I kinda changed my past tense with present tense somewhere in the middle, but I honestly don't care, so neither should you, dear reader.

Other than that, I don't own Yugioh and I'm NOT a jellyfish. So there.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mariku slowly sunk his body back into the water, letting it cover him completely, leaving him perfectly alone with his thoughts. Mariku loved to bathe, and always chose his bath time moments to think about whatever utter nonsense crossed his mind at that given time.

The water wasn't very warm, and it hadn't been at some point either. Right now it was just about lukewarm, and Mariku enjoyed it that way. Opening his eyes underwater he watched as one old rubber duck moved across the surface, and couldn't help but notice the thin layer of fungus covering the duck's underside. Mariku figured he should probably throw it away, but it had always been there with him in the old tub, and it had already been there when he'd first moved into the shabby apartment. It had to stay. If only for sentimental reasons Mariku couldn't completely understand.

Coming up for air only a brief moment Mariku caught a glimpse of himself in one of the less dirty tiles. He seemed like a different person with his hair weighed down because of the water, it intrigued him to see himself that way, although his eyes betrayed his true identity. And they would, every single time, ruining his moment of pretending to be anyone other than himself, ruining his constant attempts of trying to change who he was, and had been. In his eyes this laid _the same _Mariku.

He sighed before sinking back into the water, arching his back and letting small almost perfect bubbles escape through his nose. Not now. He didn't have to think about changing now, bath time had never been for that, bath time was for him to _forget _about changing. Closing his eyes he listened to the thumping of his heart in his ears, the rush of his blood through his head. And finally, there was a sort of strange completion for Mariku. Together with no one but himself, to think and ponder about whatever he so desired. Even if there was nothing to think about all was just as fine.

This is why Mariku loved these moments, so much or so little to wonder about, under that water and in that tub time stood still, Mariku was simply Mariku... a creature... creation, and he did not have to worry about anyone's opinions, or about what _he'd _think of him. . In his tub he was free to feel and think as he pleased, and oh how good that felt, he could lay there for hours on end. Just thinking about how nice it was, how perfect if only for a little while as everything else was utter chaos, and broken and strange. This... he loved it so-

_Bang bang bang. _Pause. _Bang bang. _"Are you in here? Open up... hey!". _Bang bang._

Mariku instantly sat up straight in his tub when he noticed the muted banging on his front door, and narrowed his eyes slightly as he recognized the voice screaming at him from behind that door. His bath time moment was of course utterly ruined now , but for now he paid it little attention, for some things were even more interesting. Quickly stepping out of the tub and pulling on his earlier discarded pajamas, Mariku with his long mane still dripping, made his way to the door.

xxxxx

The door swings open the second Mariku opens the many locks on his beaten down front door, so apparently _someone _is being impatient.

"Mariku! Goddamnit you took your sweet time didn't you? Do you know how long I've been standing here?"

Mariku had to try very hard to hold back the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I'm sorry... I was taking a b-"

"Yeah a bath. I can see that, and you're dripping through the whole damn apartment you idiot."

"You're always so nice..." Mariku mutters quietly before walking into the living area, or better said, the part of his run down home that had the old leather couch covered with old clothes and clutter.

And it's not until he hears an agitated sigh next to him that Mariku really takes a good look at his late night visitor. His hair seems a little matted, and the dark circles under his equally dark eyes suggest that what Mariku had already figured, and maybe even feared slightly.

Yes. Mariku knows exactly why Bakura's there.

"Well then..."

A soft sigh from Mariku's part is followed by a small chuckle from Bakura.

"Let's get this started then..." Bakura nearly hisses and then he's already leaning in for one of those bruising but chaste kisses, and if it hadn't been for Mariku to lean away slightly they would've probably already been laying there on that couch, all warm, sweaty and tangled up.

And it wasn't that it didn't feel good, it was far from that. But lately there had been more bath time moments for Mariku, more wonders.

'_Why_.'

"Do you need me?"

Silver, sharp eyebrows raise, and dark eyes seem caught of guard.

"This wasn't the plan, Marik. Let's stick to the original idea okay?"

And _he_ can be _so cruel_, without even realizing it.

"...original heh, whatever is left of that nowadays? Can you tell me that?"

"You're talking nonsense again." And another deep sigh. Bakura's probably annoyed now and Mariku's gone quiet, silently musing once again.

'Original'. Whatever's left of that.

"You didn't like the original me... do you even remember what I _used to be _like?"

Bakura's dark eyes glimmer with light amusement before he leans closer to Mariku again, and with their lips only inches apart he says, ever so cruel and cold, "And I don't like the you now either. Nothing about you is likeable, just desirable."

And it hurts, cuts through his mind as Mariku's lips curl into a smile followed by a soft laugh that's quickly interrupted by more stone cold words from Bakura.

"Some people change, some don't. Some can't. Let it go already... surrender already, Marik."

And Mariku loves it so much when he calls him Marik. Because Bakura knows how much he _hates _it to be called that. Because Bakura knows what that name reminds him of. The origin of his current being. The past, those times when he was disliked as much as he is right now though in different ways. Because now he is just as much desired as disliked.

And it's all very destructive, what they're doing.

But with Bakura's lips firmly on his own, and those long fingers running through his hair it's all so much better than the everlasting emptiness of insanity.

And as Bakura skillfully brought him to that state of absolute madness, those moments in which nothing but the other's skin and touch existed Mariku couldn't help but try to stay focused, because he wanted to, so much, to stay sane. To stop wondering no matter now much he loved to.

Because if he was letting go of himself now maybe he'd forget how to be sane again, and all his efforts, all those times he'd sat in that tub wondering about the past, present, his own very essence, all the times he'd slammed his fists onto those dirty bath room tiles in frustration because he couldn't comprehend something, all that would've been for nothing.

He did it for Bakura, tried to change for Bakura because Bakura had told him, that very first time they'd met again, ages ago deep in the darkest shadows, that there was nothing to like about him, that there was only desire.

And Mariku had let himself be taken that time, and still, now every single time Bakura came by after a no doubt long and exciting night he'd let the silver haired thief extraordinaire take him, because before and after every single time Mariku hoped he'd say something else, for once.

"_This is how I like you, and this is why I want you. Because you are so much more than meets the eye_."

"_...and you've changed so much I can hardly recognize you now, but that's alright. You've surpassed who you were, you're even more beautiful now."_

But all Bakura would do, every time, was smirk as the same old cold words killed Mariku's hopes before taking him over and over with no regrets and only the promise of a next time before he left again.

And afterwards there was always that battle of the evil glances.

Mariku would start, hoping his gaze let Bakura know just how much he despised him for always being so goddamn _mean_on purpose all the time, and Bakura would glance back, trying so hard to hide his amusement as Mariku balled his fists in silent anger.

But then he'd push that beautiful golden haired, crazy former psychopath back on the couch and he'd moan as he kissed him fiercely and hiss as he remembered what a true King of insanity Mariku used to be, and then reach one of those blindingly good orgasms as Bakura reminded himself about how he, and only he had been the one that the great, amazing Mariku was changing himself so hard for.

And Bakura could be very patient if he put his mind to it.

He'd just wait until Mariku couldn't take it anymore. He'd wait until the Egyptian darkness finally lost himself again upon realizing that everyone always returns to its original at some point, and Bakura promised himself that he'd be right by him when that happened.

Right there for Mariku as he lost everything, all of it again, just to kiss him, fuck him and tell him just how much he loved him for being exactly who he was, and always had been.

* * *

Hmmm and as another side-note, the title was misleading wasn't it? I KNOW. Sorry.  
I planned this story to be one of those steamy bad tub sex ones, but somehow they ended up on the couch and they stayed there... OH WELL.

Reviews are love, I'm not too sure what to think of this story myself, so some feedback would be almost as lovely as reviews. Wait- O.o

JUST REVIEW KAYYY?

xxxx Ninjabelle


End file.
